Grace Cullen
by OnceUponACrane
Summary: He took my life, my love, and my innocence. I am finally free of his torture, but I am too afraid to give love another chance. Takes place during Breakingdawn.
1. Chapter 1

1935

The adoption was finalized, I was unsuspecting. He took me home, I trusted him. He introduced me to my sisters, only then did I start to panic. He moved so fast I had no time to react he bound my hands and raped me for the first time. All that time he would insist that I needed to be saved and only he could do it. I was fifteen then, I never reached the age of sixteen.

We were all here for a reason, broken for one reason or another. I never knew my parents, orphaned I went from shelter to shelter, no one wanted to take me in when I developed a crush on my foster sister at the age of ten. I was named a troubled case and tried to make it on my own. Until he found me, he took me in, I thought things would finally change for the better. He promised to fix me when I didn't need fixing and shattered my human life. He wanted to make me like him, changed me, but the joke's on him. I will never kill another person again, he will not hurt anyone else Rylan and I made sure of that when we watched that wretched house burn with him inside. I went back for her ashes, I left him there. The woman I fell in love with has a grave there, by that house's crumbled remains, a reminder that I will never kill another human again.

Present day

"I can't tell you what the problem is you need to trust me can you do that?" I meet all three pairs of eyes of the Irish coven settling longer on Maggie's knowing her vote held sway. I split from my parents to escort them back to my home. Maggie's boyfriend Connor was supposed to come with them, but he wanted nothing to do with it. So it is just Maggie, Liam, Siobhan, and I. Unless they decide Connor had it right and skip bail with him, I am hoping my friendship with Maggie may prevent that though.

"This isn't about your creator again is it?" Liam asked. Liam is, for lack of a better word, an average man. He wanted to take control of the situation and be in control of a situation and be in the know when I refused to give him the specifics it damaged his ego.

"No, it has nothing to do with him" I reply, my tone stony now like it always is when I am talking about him. Siobhan's hard expression softened at that, remembering the last time I had visited them. I was in a dark time in my life at the time, only a few years into my vampiric life I found a lead on a vampire like my creator who kept girls and young women. I descended into chaos looking for him, needing to free the victims, I was grasping at dead ends. I failed to find the perpetrator and all of those girls were found dead in a cellar of a farmhouse, severely abused like I had been. I snapped and became depressed for months afterward until I met Maggie.

She was a new vamp like myself, still adjusting to the new life and coven and could relate to me more than Siobhan and Liam. She helped me recover from the trauma I had from my year as a milk carton child. I became closer to her than any other living person at that point. After a few months, Maggie talked me into going to live with an American coven that shared my hunting patterns, so I paid them a visit and was reunited with my birth mother who happened to be Esmee Cullen. I haven't returned to Ireland since then and never once gave into my temptation to tell Maggie I had fallen in love with her. I missed my chance with her, she found someone else, maybe this time I will save myself from the heartbreak via love lost.

"Just give me five minutes to explain when we get there no one will attempt to make your stay, my family is asking for your support not to do anything you don't agree with." I watched as Maggie nodded acknowledging my truth. Like clockwork the other two fell in line, they rely so much on Maggie's gift. Together we walk through security at the Dublin airport and board the plane back to America.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is a mess" Maggie stated running her fingers through her deep red curls, she is standing close enough to me that I can smell her fresh rain scent that hasn't changed since I left years ago. I shift on the tree branch I am sitting on so I face her and meet her maroon colored eyes a frown tugging the corners of my mouth down.

"Unfortunately it is, I just hope we gather enough witnesses to make the Volturi listen if not..." Her eyebrows pulled down at that finishing the sentence in her mind. **I love you, Maggs,** I think to myself, I don't say it though I am not a supporter of homewreckers. I witnessed the relationship bloom between her and Connor through the letters Maggie sent me over the years." If you don't mind my asking, why didn't Connor come with us? I was under the impression he would follow you everywhere" I tease bumping my shoulder against hers hiding my genuine curiosity as best as I could. She looks away then made uncomfortable by the question or the casual contact? I can't tell which reading people was never my strong suit.

 _April 7th, 1938_

 _Dear Maggie, I miss Ireland more and more the longer I am gone. We have relocated again to a small town in Canada and I have opted out of high school this time, I will instead be tutored at home by Esme or mom. Here is a query for you how does one go about an awkward relationship with a mother who barely knows you and tries so desperately to make you happy when you know that very little can? Esme tries every day to make me laugh and open up I do not know why it is harder for me to do it here with these people when you seemed to do everything in precisely the right way. They can't understand my depression at all, though it is much better since my first days with you, there are times when I have no desire to be around anyone. I would tell them as much and they refuse to leave me alone. I know they think they are doing the right thing by me and I can't find the right way to tell them otherwise._

 _I have discovered more about my gift since my last letter, I realize now that it is not just a version of a vampire's gift I can copy aspects of that vampire if I want. I could adorn Carlisle's compassion or Edward's speed I still can't do more than one at a time, that part still needs to be worked out._

 _Our family has expanded as I am sure you may already know. Alice and Jasper are both fine people, though Jasper reminded me a little of him when I first met him I know he is like me. He is not to keen on sharing his story just yet and if the depression becomes too overwhelming I have but to be near him to feel better. I think that must be a gift of some kind I must remember to ask him about it later it would be nice to stop moping whenever I think of that year._

 _Please do write back soon and send a picture of our cliffs overlooking the Causeway you know the one,_

 _Grace._

Present day

" Connor was curious about my friendship with you so I showed him one of my letters you wrote to me, I don't know how to explain it very well but he grew a little distant, that was three months ago." She still wouldn't meet my gaze I noticed her tone changed, was she annoyed at him?" I asked him about it last week, before you and your parents came I mean, and he told me he felt insecure about how well I knew you and vice versa. I told him to stop being so daft and that if he met you he would realize that we are just friends and always have been. he left after that argument and I haven't heard from him since." I have to pick my jaw up from the floor before she notices, are they broken up then? or, if we all survive the next month will she return to him? I feel ashamed when I hope she decides to stay with me.

" He is likely just having a prat moment I'm sure he'll come around," I reassure her though it kills me to do so. She shoots me a grateful smile then.

" He had better I don't know if I can have someone in my life who can't get on with my oldest mate." she continues to smile at me oblivious to place she has put me in, the friend zone ugh. I let the silence grow a little longer before I change the subject.

" You mind if I practice with you?" I lay my hand palm up on the branch between us, waiting for the fresh contact to kick-start the flip. She smirks at me before intertwining our hands, she doesn't need to hold on but she doesn't pull away and, secretly, I revel in the way her hand feels in mine.

When I flip I see a blueprint of everything that makes Maggie who she is, I pick her hair first and feel the difference between my thin hair and her coarse curls. I hear her gasp as I copy her body shape next and then her eyes, I pull out of the blueprint and open my eyes that now match her shade of maroon. "How do I look mate?" her accent feels weird coming from me and it makes her laugh. Her body shakes so much I worry the branch we are sitting on might break. " What is it that bad?" I demand, rolling my eyes when she doesn't stop laughing. She shakes her head and then clams down enough to inform me that I now resemble her exactly. I let go of the details and my body reverts back to normal and hop off the branch then and I don't return to the house until I know she is following.

Hi, guys, this is the author and I just wanted to fill you in on some details about the story. It is taking place around the timeline of Breakingdawn with flashbacks to Grace's earlier years. This story is very emotional and dark so I thought I would give you a heads up and I will do my best to give you trigger warnings before each chapter. other than that I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy writing it!


	3. Chapter 3

1935

All we have to disturb the darkness is a lantern placed in the center of the room. Two other girls share the cellar with me, I don't know their names, I think they fear his retribution if we talk. We are all chained to the wall by an ankle cuff, I search the room for anything that can help me escape, there is nothing. I can feel the strangers gaze at me I look at the girl on my left in time to see her wave her hand to catch the other girls attention. The wave their hands back and forth having a silent conversation. Confused I ask what they are doing "shh god do you want him to come down here!" The girl on my right hissed, her blond hair came undone from the knot at the base of her neck, a deep golden color to match her mocha eyes. She looks to be my age and taller than me by the look of her long legs.

"Sorry I just don't understand what you are doing." I apologize turning to observe the other girl. She is stockier than me and the blonde and has darker skin, Latina maybe? She smiles shyly at me and wipes at a dirt smudge on her face only to make it worse. "What are your names?" I point at them both and wait, blondie moves first. She touches her hand to her chest, my. Two close peace signs cross one over the other and touch twice, wrists parallel to the floor, name.

R-Y-L-A-N "Rylan." She voiced her name and then signed the letters again pointing back to herself. I copy her letters, trying to form them exactly how she did. She gave me a nod of approval, unlike the other girl she did not smile.

Present day

"I didn't think you were coming to Ry!" I exclaim before pulling my old friend into a hug before pulling back to look at her face. Her eyes are dead black, purple shadows like rings underneath. She didn't seem to be all there, not focusing on anything. I realized then that I never managed to get a hold of Rylan to come as a witness, she came to find me. "Did you hear of another copycat" my voice as quiet as I can make it, though most of the people in the room can still hear me. If my heart could still beat it would be sprinting in my chest. She looks down at me coming back from the same dark place I went to just before I met Maggie. Her silence tells all I shake head at her, pleading. "Don't go there again Ry you know how it… affects you and me if you drag me along."She starts to protest until she notices all of the guests in the room.

"Umm what exactly do you have going on here G?" her eyebrow lifts at the corner, a look that is most commonly on her face. I turn so I stand at her side and watch as Nessie dances forward.

"I need to show you something, Miss…" Nessie's voice trills as she stops in front of Rylan.

"This is Rylan and she is no Miss" I introduce my friend to everyone, dodging the elbow she throws my way in reaction to my cheek. Nessie holds her hand up standing on her toes trying to reach Ry's face. Rylan leans forward resting her cheek on Nessie's little hand, she never was bothered by contact. I watch as Carmen, Zafrina, and Senna edge a little closer to my cluster in anticipation. I roll my eyes at how protective they all are of her, don't get me wrong I love her too but sooner or later she will likely get tired of the hovering. Mom walks over to me and gives me a weak smile that I return, making her glow a little brighter. She gives my shoulder a squeeze before settling her arm around my shoulder while we wait for Nessie to show her story. I keep my eyes on Rylan, wondering how she is handling all of this. Nessie lets her hand drop back to her side when she is finished, waiting expectantly. Ry blinks once then her eyes move to meet mine.

"Holy sh-" I give her a warning look before she gets too far. "I mean shoot" she finished lamely, glancing down at Nessie, smirking now. "I leave for a few decades and miss out on all the fun! Grace you are a horrible best friend for not cluing me in sooner."She waves her finger at me mock scolding as I bark out a laugh.

"You are not exactly an easy person to find the last time you contacted me was 1988 and you were in Australia or was it Madagascar?" I smirk back at her falling into my usual pattern with her. Rylan taps her index finger to her chin, thinking.

"You know I do believe I was in Jamaica then though I would hardly notice a difference, I just came from Ontario to drudge you out of a mundane existence to fly on the wild side." I roll my eyes at this but say nothing. Emmet, my older and much larger brother guffaws at Ry and attempts to ruffle my hair.

"Grace live on the wild side? You would have to get her out of her own shadow first." Emmets eyes widen after his seemingly innocent statement and laugh when I smack his hand away, scowling. I was ready for the blueprint when it popped up storing it away for later instantly, should I want to use it.

"Oh hey, Bella ready for round two of arm wrestling? Emmets been dying for another go." I look over Emmet's shoulder pretending Bella is standing there even though I know she is hunting with Edward. And for a second Emmet forgets to frantically throwing a glance over his shoulder and growls when he sees only Benjamin and Tia chuckling at his reaction.

"Not funny G." Emmet tries to look annoyed but even he starts to grin. I turn away from him then to retell the tale from a few months ago to Rylan, as we head up the stairs to my room.

When we first moved to Forks I claimed the smallest room for my own, knowing that I didn't need much space since I don't often like staying inside. I do have a desk in the right corner of the room with a hatbox and a vase of Dahlia's on top. My current painting project is a half-finished mural painted directly on the white walls. Dozens of half-formed hands are scattered along the wall, I haven't decided what to call it yet. I have a dresser for all my paints and board above that filled with photos of my favorite work. I have a step stool near the mural for the places I can't reach and sit down on that while Rylan takes the desk chair. The second we are positively alone she explains it all to me in sign.

Five girls missing in the last week all from shelters, all from the same area no struggle.

Just what do you hope to find with these leads? It's probably just a new vamp who hasn't learned the ropes yet.

You still think he's dead? Confused, I set my hands down on my lap and wait for her to explain.

It all seems so much like how he was back then, still looking for "damaged girls." And there's more the girls were, well, they were all shelters for queer teens. I think he's sending you a message. Her hands are down now too with nothing left to say, she waits to see how I handle the news.

"I watched him burn Ry you can't tell me it was for nothing." Fear distorts my voice to nothing more than a croak. "She died because of- it can't all be for nothing!" I am shouting now and I can hear the people below me freeze, their slightly muted conversations silenced. I don't notice when Rylan comes to my side and holds my shoulders like that will stop me from sinking. Nothing stops me as I fall, not physically no, I slip into the back of my mind paralyzed by my own fear.

She knows not to try and force me out of it, I can hear her tell them all to leave me alone as they try to see what's wrong. I feel like I am stuck in a loop of my first moments in this life I think the same thing over again **she's gone, Dahlia, gone.**

 **Hey, this is another note from the author the next chapter will have a bit of depression and assault so if that is a trigger for you I thought I would let you know ahead of time. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

_October 1940_

 _Maggie, I know it has been a few months since my last letter but I have been busy._

 _Everyone has been adjusting to our new coven members relatively well, except for Jasper. I can sympathize with him sometimes, he has a gift that is involuntary like Edward's and mine. He can feel every emotion we do all at the same time and I feel guilty when I have a bad day. He has been struggling with the change in diet, unlike the rest of my family, he has been living off human blood for a long time…. Sorry, I just thought of her again and had to step away for a while but I digress. I have a hard time relating to his lust for human blood because it was almost never like that for me. Sometimes I think Jasper is envious of how easy it is for Edward and dad, I remind him that they have been practicing this lifestyle longer than any of us._

 _I shook his hand when we met for the first time and what an experience it was! His gift is unlike anything else I have experienced, the flipped version is drastically different. A few days after Alice and Jasper moved in I had a bad day and was embarrassed by how I may have looked at them. I didn't realize I had done it at first, but I had forced the grief out of my system, it was almost entirely forgotten! Unfortunately, I had a burnout, I was left with no emotion for days after that, not even Jasper could bring them back. I have to be careful about when I use it next._

 _I like the Photograph you sent you me, I display it proudly in my room for all to see. There is such a thing as being too modest, you know, never downplay your achievements and being a female architect is no small feet. You must come and visit me soon I decided on what my first mural will be and I think it will amuse you._

 _Hoping to hear from you soon,_

 _Grace_

I don't pay attention the voices murmuring downstairs, they are not enough to bring me out. Ry left hours ago to hunt, I think she must have told them all to leave me be since not one person has come to check on me. I unfreeze a little so I can turn and see the pictures at my desk. One is of Maggie holding her architectural degree by the cliffs of Moher my eyes stare into her frozen ones. My eyes are drawn to the only framed picture in the room, a garden I had planted around Dahlia's grave. I could feel the slow boil of fury, something I only feel when I think of him. It does not settle like it used to if anything my rage seems infinite. I delve into my blueprints trying to diffuse the situation. I turn on Edward's flip focusing on Emmet, searching for his thoughts. It takes a few seconds, he is hunting I would have to wait if I want to spar with him. Garet then, I feel a ghost of a smile as I sense his thoughts instantly. I rush downstairs, ready for a fight.

I grunt as my body slams into a boulder, which crumples under my hard body. Garet and I have been going back and forth a while never saying anything outside of the occasional taunt. Bell and Emmet are fighting nearby, they have most of the crowd watching them. Kate and Tanya are a few paces away from Garet and I, the Romanians watch from farther away. So far no one has asked me if I am all right, I hate it when they do that. Despite all of her effort not to, my mother's eye follows me everywhere. Garet feigns and I dodge ducking under his arm and judo flipping him onto the ground placing my foot on his chest holding him down. He casts his head back against the grass and bellows in laughter.

"I never do see you coming Gracie!" Garet admits to me as I remove my foot and pull him up, I shoot him a grin and tap my forehead with my index finger.

"Years of fighting knowledge stored in here." I inform him, storing Jasper's file away, I won't be able to pull it out too many times after this unless I get a refresher. The grin dims a little on my face as I remember that I may not see Alice or Jasper again, I hope that they are safe wherever they are.

1939

"Hello my name is Grace it's a pleasure to meet you both."The small girl with spiky hair-Alice ignores my outstretched hand and hugs me around the waist. Her tall blonde companion Jasper accepts my hand and smiles. I am overwhelmed by his blueprints for almost a minute before I can tuck them away, I will have to look at them later. I feel the wave of calm he sends me, banishing my nerves from meeting new people. I felt so small when I noticed the difference in height between us, Jasper was almost taller than Damian…

Present Day

"So you got some bad news today," Garet stated as we strolled back to the house, joined by Kate and Tanya and eventually Maggie. I frown battling with the memories that threaten to pull me back into my depression. I feel Maggie slip her hand into mine, her thumbs tracing circles on the top of my hand, it distracts me enough that I am able to respond.

"I had every reason to believe my creator was dead, I recently discovered he is not." I leave things out that Garet doesn't need to know.

"Will you call upon him to fight?" I don't answer so Maggie does for me.

"He likely wouldn't come, Grace is not on good terms with him."

"I might have stepped on his cat," I say darkly, Garet chuckles looking away uncomfortably. Garet turns to watch Emmet and Bella fighting, ending our conversation.

I shut the door behind me, Maggie in my room with me. I turn to see her looking at my mural, she has a little smile on her face.

"You never did show me how to sign, I suppose we don't have enough time for that now." Maggie turns to look at me her eyes sad, she is so beautiful, her hair weighed down by the light rain outside.

"Let's not think about time... just make the most of it I suppose." I move closer to her and I let my fingers brush her arm as I pull myself to her side, her head tilts down to rest on top of mine. The moment seems to slow, and I hear every unnecessary breath hers and mine. I turn my head so my nose brushes against her cheek, and she shifts her head meeting my eyes. She is close enough that her breath makes me dizzy, I turn away ending the moment. **She is still spoken for.**

1935

Who is your favorite actor? Dahlia signs to me keeping up the small talk to pass the long days as we wait for our next meal.

I don't have one, to many to pick. I respond smiling at her.

I don't like movies much I prefer books. Rylan chimes in miming her vomiting to show her dislike of the movies.

Well, I love Shirley Temple she is so sweet! Dahlia explains.

I have been here nearly a month I think, and have already learned so many signs. Dahlia is Deaf and she was attending a residential school when Damian took her she is perfectly fluent. Rylan was taken next, she was crippled by Polio and was stolen from her grandmother's house. Rylan is a good signer, but it is different with her, she uses it out of necessity. I can tell that signing is a part of Dahlia and important to her. I never had something like that to be passionate about besides my mother's engagement ring. It is a silver band with a small stone but has an engraving of an e on the inside, I wear it on a chain around my neck. This is the only possession I have of my family.

Click.

I whip my head to see the door swing open and a blur of movement. Dahlia didn't hear the door and was in the middle of signing something when he forced himself on her. If she tried to fight I couldn't tell, her sobs and his grunts fill the cellar. He didn't bother hiding what he did to her from Ry and me. Our humiliation when he does this means nothing to him. When he is finished he blurs out the door and swings it shut, bolting the lock back into place. Dahlia cries herself to sleep with her head in my lap.


	5. Chapter 5

_August 1937_

 _My darling Maggie,_

 _I visited her grave today. I wouldn't say it was hard, just overwhelming. Vampire emotions are amped up and my memories of captivity have faded a little. I am not sure if I want to forget, Dahlia deserves to live on in my memory if not at all. Every night it seems Em and Rose do, well love things. It's hard to sit through, Edward and I become closer every day because we are the only ones without companionship. Mom and I have been bonding more I returned the ring to her, not wanting to keep it for obvious reasons. When I came back from the next hunting trip she had left it on my desk. I decided not to push her on it, besides it is not like she knows why I would want to be rid of it. I still resist the urge to tell my family of Damian and Dahlia, I am not ready for that and I don't want to be pitied. Edward has a few pieces of my story from my thoughts, thankfully he has not said anything in front of the others._

 _Frankly, I do think I am ready to stop grieving for my loss, Rylan is dealing with her new life in her own way, she isn't exactly happy but it keeps her busy. She found a new lead recently but I decided I no longer want to hunt for monsters, it does not seem to be doing me any good. More and more I find myself thinking less about Dahlia and more about you and our friendship, however brief. I do honestly believe that I am falling in love with you._

 _Too bad I will never gather the courage to tell you this in person._

 _Grace._

1935

I can hardly breathe. _He_ is on top of me, no matter how many times he does this to me I am always as terrified as I was the first time. The ring on my chain pushes on my collarbone, cutting open the skin there. He growls as he senses the open wound, but he keeps going, he does not seem to be distracted by the smell of my blood. I try to lose myself to pass the time but he distracts me with his accusations.

"Abomination, you will be purified!" At this point, I have no tears left. He pulls out of it finally and I expect he will drag me back to the others. To my horror, he brings me to a new room. Chains dangle from the ceiling with cuffs at the ends he drags me by the neck in an iron grip forcing the cuffs on my wrist.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask trying not to sob in my panic. He bares his teeth at me circling till I can no longer see him.

"You are mine you know that don't you? All mine but no girl of mine can have the trace of the devil inside them. You lust for women, it is not natural. Don't worry I can fix you."

I hear a loud snapping sound from behind me. "I will try to hold back it would be a shame to kill you before your redemption like the others."

"W-what others?" I am shaking now with fear and anticipation.

" My family of course! They did not deserve to live, or else they would be here with me, you will be different." He snaps the whip on my back, over and over, until I pass out. I awake after he returned me to my cell, my back bandaged and the wounds cleaned, he must not have the intention to kill me then. I am not so sure that would be a bad thing now, death has to be better than this torture.

My friends care for me every time, distracting me from the pain and in my own form of rebellion, I let myself fall in love with Dahlia. Every time he brings me to the room with the chains and does the same thing, beating me until the dark calls. I am not sure how long it has been since the first time but I don't care. Despite my despair, at this torture, my friendship with Rylan grows and my love for Dahlia blossoms. I am sure she knows how I feel without me saying it, he is clueless still. I long for the time when we can leave this place all three of us together, finally freed.

He opens the door again and I can tell something has changed. The cuts burn on my back in a way they never have before, I feel like I am burning, screams rip out my throat and he laughs and whips me again. I can't find relief this time the pain doesn't fade.

"You are ready, it is time."

I awake once again in my cell. It seems different somehow my throat burns and I am instantly on my feet. A delicious scent makes my mouth water and I see the sources of the smell huddled in the corner, a pounding noise goes with the smell. I remember who they are then, my love and friend, that does not matter to me now. I know now that I am different, like him and I lunge at Dahlia and cut off her pleas when my teeth sink into her throat. She empties too fast and I toss her away in disgust. Rylan doesn't beg she has already given, she stares into my eyes "you killed her." I hesitate, confused by her lack of fear. And then I truly see her, Rylan, my friend who cared for me and… Dahlia. Dahlia on the floor, her body was broken, gone. No no no...No! I turn to face the door I kick it once and it swings outwards and he bursts in knocking me down. I watch as he starts to feed on Rylan. A snarl rips its way up my throat, he releases Ry and she crumples blood spilling out from her neck. I grab her and run.


	6. Chapter 6

We have a few days left before the Volturi arrive things between Maggie and me have become awkward. We aren't doing anything different than before but there is this awareness between us that changed everything. I find myself struggling that she is still in a relationship and that I despise cheating. Even still I seek her out more, making the most of the little things like her laugh and humor. We all might be dead soon, that thought alone makes me want to make a move, but I don't. I am sitting in my tree just across the river watching everyone in the yard spar trying to push the number of offensive gifts I can use at once. So far I can hold two, but that is when I am sitting here in a low combat situation, then it would be different. I am so distracted by trying to summon fire ( courtesy of Benjamin ) that I don't realize Rylan has joined me until she nudges my leg with hers. I shake my head slightly focusing on her, she gives me a grim smile.

"You seem better now." Rylan has made herself indispensable to our friends and learning how to fight.

"Yes thank heavens I recover from a depressive episode in the face of impending doom."My voice drips with sarcasm and she smacks my shoulder lightly, rolling her eyes.

"You don't really believe it will turn into a fight do you?" her brows raise the question.

"I hope it won't but I have always considered the worst possible outcome in everything," I inform her watching as Emmett tries to tackle Bella and grabs only air.

"Oh, so that's why.." she responds and I turn to see her smirk at me.

"Why what?" I ask hoping she wasn't going where I thought she was.

"You think that there is no reason to tell her how you feel if one of you doesn't make it out alive. That is ridiculous you know I thought you would have learned from Dahlia by now." She locks eyes with me and for some reason, I can't look away, I know she is right.

"She is with someone else," I state meekly, a last-ditch effort.

"If they were still together he would be here now, seems to me like she has dumped him. No harm can come from telling her how you feel before it is too late." How badly I wish I can tell her she is wrong, I don't though, she is right and I am done waiting.

Rylan left to go on one last hunt before the showdown and I return to my room, hoping the mural can clear my head. I pause when hearing the sound of paper rustle on the others side of my slightly ajar door. I push the door open all the way and see Maggie holding one of the letters I never sent, I must have left it out on my desk when I shuffled through the box earlier. Maggie doesn't look ashamed to be caught, only confused. She stares at me before turning away to observe the photos on my desk. I shut the door lightly behind me and join her there, trying to find a way to start the conversation.

"He ended it this morning, he called me and well I told him I didn't love him the way he loved me and he ended it." I was not expecting that. At. All. I can't say anything now that doesn't make me sound like a horrible friend.

"You promised me once that you would never lie to me, do you remember?" She finally looks at me and all I see is the Maggie I imagined being with, soft and passionate.

"I remember" I remember all of the moments I spent with her.

"Have you fallen in love with me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that question."

"I want to hear it from you anyway." She lifts my chin so I can't avoid her gaze and I taste her scent again. I don't answer instead I lean into her and find her lips with mine, they brush and I pull away a little.

"Does that answer your question?" She pulls my face up to hers again for a deeper kiss. "I love you Maggs" I breathe and she scales down, kissing my jaw and neck.

"I know" At that point, nothing else mattered. Tonight is a night for many new things. And I loved them all. Nothing can hold a candle to how much I love her, that is immeasurable.

Hey guys, the author here asking you all to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
